Mr. Monocle
"Indubitably! I say, good show! I like the fireworks, they remind me of when I was a fine chap first entering politics..." —'Mr. Monocle', "Celebrate Good Times" Mr. Monocle is a rich and almost snobby member of the Hippo Kingdom. Not only was he the mayor of the capital for quite some time, but he also acts as a secretary to Queen Hippo. History ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Mr. Monocle first appears in the movie ''Oshawott: The Force of Hippo. Here, he welcomes the Toy Island Crew into the city, of which he is the mayor. He then brings them to the castle and to Queen Hippo herself. Later, when the Napoleonic Forces attack, he is kidnapped alongside the Royal Family, but in the end he is rescued by Oshawott. ''Toy Island'' Mr. Monocle later appears in the last episode of Season 4, "Celebrate Good Times". After his fate as mayor becomes undetermined, Mercury brings him to Toy Island after hearing from Coela about the party they're having, in an attempt to ease Mr. Monocle's stress. His next appearance is in a silent cameo in the credits of "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion", where he appears celebrating Christmas with Queen Hippo and her family. Mr. Monocle returns in Season 5 where he comes to Toy Island to participate in the elections. Unfortunately, he does not win the elections, although he attends Emperor Lakeet's palace-warming party before he leaves. ''Toy Island Party! Mr. Monocle can be seen on the Hippo Kingdom board in ''Toy Island Party! ''Curtis Ball'' series Mr. Monocle appears as an unlockable player character in the updated version of Curtis Ball Tournament. He is a default member of Team Hippo. He is a Skill type character and has excellent Water Speed, Skill, Dodge, and Recovery. However, he has poor Land Speed, Power, Attack, Defense, and Reach. He is also said to have excellent special abilities. His regular special ability is Morning Announcements, where he takes out a megaphone and reads out the morning announcements, including that his team has scored, which they somehow have. His friend ability is High Expectations, where he tells a friend that he has high expectations of them. The friend throws the ball mindlessly but still scores. Mr. Monocle returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as a default playable character. He is classified as a Skill type player, boasting impressive Skill, Dodge, Air Time, Trick, and Steal at the cost of abysmal Speeds, Power, Attack, Defense, and Jump. As well, being an octopus, he can remain underwater indefinitely. For his campaign condition, he intends to participate up to the national tournament level to attain a hefty sum of prize money. ''Friends' Racing'' Mr. Monocle is a playable character in Friends' Racing, although he must be unlocked first. He is a lightweight character and drives small karts. He gives a small handling bonus and a small drift bonus. He is unlocked by clearing the Sushi Cup on Mirror Mode. His personal course is Caviar Express, which takes place inside a luxurious train. He also has a kart body called the Octo Train, which is a miniature version of the Caviar Express. It boasts high speed, acceleration, and weight but horrible drift and off-road. ''Friends' Kombat: United'' Mr. Monocle appears in Friends' Kombat: United ''as an unlockable playable character, unlocked by clearing Arcade mode with 37 characters. He drives a miniature of the Caviar Express, the Calamari Express. Thus, he is somewhat heavy for his appearance, However, he can move quickly and attack quickly, and he has some powerful attacks at his disposal. However, he has some mobility issues. Mr. Monocle attacks using his cane, and his train can also attack too. His regular special is '''Hydrothermal Vent', where his smokestack releases some fire and tubeworms. His side special is Diamond Toss, where he throws a heavy diamond not far from his location, although it does massive damage. His up special is Coal Burst, where he throws some coal into his smokestack, causing some jets on the underside of his train to burst him up in the air. His down special is Teatime, where he takes out a teapot and pours tea in front of it, which does massive damage. His Final Smash is Caviar Express, where he summons the actual Caviar Express to rush through the stage and ram into opponents. He grabs opponents with his cane. ''Friends' Baseball'' Mr. Monocle appears in Friends' Baseball as an unlockable member of Queen Hippo's team. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Mr. Monocle appears in Toy Island Adventures as a minor character. Toy Island Golf Mr. Monocle is a DLC player character in Toy Island Golf available August 2015. His maximum drive is 208 yards. ''Toy Island Tennis'' Mr. Monocle is in Toy Island Tennis as an unlockable playable character, available upon winning the Cuckoo Cup Doubles. His default partner is Mercury. He is a Technique type player, boasting excellent shot control but poor power and reach as well as below average movement speed. Character Mr. Monocle's first portrayal is that of a rich, snobby person, and though he is a good mayor he does not have a nice personality. In his next appearance, he appears worn down by stress, but he also gains a new dynamic; he now adopts a British accent, making him sound classier, more well-educated, and less snobby than his past portrayal. Appearance Mr. Monocle has a squat, red head, and he has eight tentacles, like other octopi. However, aside form his black eyes, he also has a black top hat that he wears slanted on the right side of his head, a golden monocle, and a large, black moustache. Trivia *Mr. Monocle was originally planned to debut into the regular Season 4 episodes earlier, but the creators did not have enough time to insert him. He was originally planned to act very snobbily, but thanks to his British accent in "Celebrate Good Times" he has a more likable personality. Category:Characters Category:Hippo Kingdom Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters